


Horizons

by TheSilverField



Series: EruMike Week 2018! [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 2, Erumike Week, Inspired by Greek Mythology, M/M, Mythology!AU, Reincarnation!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: In which Erwin has been reincarnated into god of the sky, and Mike into the god of the earth.





	Horizons

The sky god swept through his domain of crystal blue and billowy clouds in impatient longing, awaiting the grounding presence of his most favored companion. Erwin was patient in many things. Overseeing that Day and Night carried on just as Nature had intended, watching over the other gods and goddesses to ensure they were doing their duties consistently and efficiently. But this. This waiting was testing that very patience, and Erwin nearly gave up to hunt the individual at fault down in the mortal realm. But he stayed put.

A younger boy who favored the pacing man almost exactly was sitting atop a feathery wisp of a cloud, feet dangling over the edge as he kicked his legs back and forth. His lips were pulled into a knowing smirk, fully aware of whom they were expecting, eyes shining like the Sun. 

"Father, do try to relax. Restlessness does not befit the sky." the boy chuckled, causing the older man to huff indignantly.

"I _am_ calm, Armin. Perhaps it is _you_ who is restless." Erwin shot back, but his words lacked the chastising venom he'd only hoped he could add to his words. He could never fully bring himself to snap at the boy out of meanness. It was only times like these that the sky god's patience began to wear thin, and his temper seemed to run on a short fuse that his words came out with a bitter sting, but to his fortune the keeper of the Sun was more than a little understanding.

The young boy only giggled brightly, waving his hand dismissively as he stood to his feet and began to walk away. "Whatever you say, father. Just try to keep it down when he arrives, won't you?" Armin laughed, and before Erwin had time to retort the boy had disappeared.

Erwin grumbled to himself until he felt a different presence in his domain, turning quickly to see a tall man in white and emerald green making his way over with a small smile on his face. His already shaggy blonde hair was being tousled in the wind, his tan skin glowing golden in the sunlight. Even without the ability to sense other deities, Erwin would have been able to say that this man truly was a god at first glance.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting for long, my king of the heavens." Mike smirked teasingly, knowing that he had.

Erwin only rolled his vibrant blue eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking out a hip. "You always  _do_ , Mike, and it's rather annoying." he gruffed out, not teasing at all. But his bout of sass hadn't put a dent in the other man's smile. Mike felt no guilt for exercising Erwin's patience, not even a little, and that only made his frustrations grow. "I should have slammed the gates when I sensed you, but  _nooo._ I'm the  _nice_ one. I make sure Sun shines to keep you warm, that Rain waters your bloody crops, and that Stars make pretty pictures for you to gaze upon when Night comes, and what do _you_ do? You leave me here worried sick and come home two days late! You're a tease,  _my king of the earth_! A bloody fucking tease!"

Thunder boomed and rain began to pour as the sky turned gray, but as he always did, Mike waited. His patience never seemed to wane. He never raised his voice, even when his lover became particularly fussy, and he certainly never took any of Erwin's stormy words to heart as he knew he only said these things because he wanted more Time with him. Today was no different. Mike stood tall and stoic and patient, and when Erwin finished his rant, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his beloved Sky's lips.

There was something in these kisses that felt so urgent and raw. Something that sparked like memories in both of their minds, something they were so close to grasping but just couldn't put their fingers on. It was like loss, but how could they feel that when they both had gained so much in one another. Knowledge had offered them a deal, promising that her liege Memory would bring back what they had lost, but they had declined. What they had found in each other now was more than enough for the two of them. They didn't need the memories of a past tragedy, a past life, a past love, to love each other now. Mike only needed Erwin, and Erwin only needed Mike.

It was as simple as that.

Mike smiled against Erwin's lips when he felt him relax, his hands sliding down the curve of his back to rest on perfectly sculpted hips. The sky god's arms reached up to wrap around broad shoulders, his fingers tangling in long, windblown hair. They pulled apart after a moment, looking on each other with a sense of fondness that swelled in their chests, hearts beating as one just as quickly as a hummingbird's wings.

"How I've missed you, king of my heart." Erwin whispered as quietly as a breath, feeling that he finally understood what mortals meant when they used the expression 'to be brought back down to earth.'

Mike leaned in to pepper kisses across the contours of his beloved's handsome face, basking in the little sighs that left lovely pink lips. "I've missed you as well, keeper of my soul. Have the nightmares kept you from resting?"

Erwin thought about lying, but one look in his lover's soft blue eyes and he knew he couldn't. The god of earth would find out eventually, when all was quiet and Night arrived. When tangled limbs melted into silk sheets and heavy breaths quieted to whispers. When lightning would make it's electric scars in the blackness of midnight and rain would dampen his domain, Mike would find out of the horrors still plaguing the Sky.

"They have." he answered softly, eyes stuck to the feathery clouds underfoot. "But I think they're starting to ease..."

That was a lie. In fact, they weren't easing at all, but growing far worse. They were always gruesome, bloody, and violent. He watched so many people die in his nightmares, so many of his friends. Living his life in a cage of towering walls, living in fear of lumbering beasts that would be so simple for the deity to dispose of. He hadn't had to watch Mike die, but he had been replaced by an agonizing ache in his chest in some of the dreams. He would wake in the dead of night covered in sweat, heart pounding and chest heaving with every panting breath.

It's one of the many reasons Erwin fussed when the love of his life was late to come home. Because what if this was the dream, and the life he lived without Mike by his side was his reality? He worried, he couldn't help it. 

Mike smiled sadly, easily sensing the Sky's emotions as if they were his own. He brought his hand up to graze fingertips against rosy cheeks, coaxing sapphire eyes into meeting his comforting gaze. "My dearest one..."

But Erwin cut him off before he could finish. "Let us not worry with it now. I just want to bring you home and have you all for myself."

Mike couldn't argue with that. The month and two days he had spent away from his love and his home had felt more like an eternity. Without another word, their hands were clasped together and they had suddenly appeared in their chambers, unable to wait a moment longer to find home in the other's embrace.

And so, the Sky and Earth met. Once again creating their holy horizons without another thought of their past, looking on to the future.


End file.
